Survival Of The Fittest
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Post 'Her Negotiation'. Being held captive in her own apartment would make any person break down. But Olivia's determined to survive...by any means necessary. Please R&R!
1. Not backing down

**Title: Survival Of The Fittest**

**Characters: Olivia Benson/Nick Amaro/Amanda Rollins/Don Cragen/Fin Tutuola/William Lewis (perp)**

**Rating: Strong R**

**Disclaimer: Thanks to Dick Wolf and Warren Leight, I don't own them. Sorry, but you can't sue me 'cause I'm broke.**

**Setting/Classifications: Drama, Suspense, Crime, Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Graphic Language, Alternate Universe**

**Spoilers/Notes: Post 'Her Negotiation'**

**Summary: Being held captive in her own apartment by the Beast would make any person break down. But Olivia's determined to survive...by any means necessary.**

**Author's note: Okay, let me be honest with you: the season finale scared the HELL out of me, especially at the end. I went to sleep with the image of Olivia having the gun being pointed at her and William Lewis pushing her playing in my head. I can only imagine what kind of torture he's putting her through. Damn, that was one awesome, but terrifying episode right there. I just had to jump in and put in my two cents about this eppy. A nice hold over until September.**

**Oh, and one more thing, new chapter of 'Broken Trust' is coming soon. Be on the lookout for it.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Benson residence**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 22****nd****, 2013**

Detective Olivia Benson felt a cold shiver running up and down her spine as the gun was being pointed at her face by William Lewis, who had a evil smirk on his face when he surprised her by appearing from the around the corner in her apartment. HER apartment. The one place where she's supposed to feel safe and secure. How the hell did she let her guard down as soon as she walked through the door?!

To make the situation more dire, he moved the gun away from her face and traced it down to the shirt she was wearing, causing the back ends of shoulder length brown hair to stand up in fear. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. This tough as nails detective of Manhattan's Special Victims Unit was now being held hostage in her own home, with seemingly no end in sight. She didn't know how to get herself out of this nightmare.

"Nice to see you again, detective Benson. We've got a lot of catching up to do," William said, a cocky and sinister smirk appearing on his face.

"How did you get into my apartment?" she asked, finally finding her voice.

He smirked again. "That's for me to know and for you to find out. Since I'm here, though, I think it's time we get reacquainted, don't you think?"

"I don't think so. Get the hell out of my apartment right now," she said, attempting to reach for her gun, but she was stopped dead in her tracks when she heard him cock his gun.

"You're not going anywhere, little lady. I'm gonna have so much fun with you. Now move your hand away from your holster right now or suffer the consequences," he growled as he came closer to her, the gun still being pointed at her chest. Another cold shiver ran up and down her spine when she slowly moved her hand away from the holster that rested on her hip. He grabbed the gun out of her holster and tossed the metal object right out the window.

"You won't be needing it, detective. I'm gonna have so much fun with your sweet little ass," he seethed as he approached her stealthily. She felt him wrap his arm around her waist tightly; crushing her towards him and making no room for her to escape. Olivia felt the air leaving her lungs.

"Now, you got two choices to make here, detective. Either you do what I want, when I want and how I want or I'll be more than happy to put a bullet in your fucking pretty little head and throw your lifeless body into the Hudson river. I'll make sure no one will be able to find you. Your choice," he whispered harshly in her ear, squeezing her much more tightly.

"Let...me...go..." she tried to choke out.

"Not a chance, baby. You're mine!" he screamed as he pushed her towards the living room, his arm still wrapped around her waist tightly and his gun still being pointed at her chest. Olivia's brown eyes were popped open in shock when he started lavishing kisses on her neck, biting down on her skin harshly and letting out a moan when blood was seeping out of her neck.

William then pushed her down on the sofa hard, then he pounced on top of her, cutting off her chances to escape once again. She felt tears forming in her eyes as he leaned down and started biting down on her neck harshly again; satisfied to see more blood seeping out of her skin and trickling down in her shirt. He was crushing her down on the sofa with his body so hard that he was suffocating her.

"Now the real fun begins!" he snapped, pointing the gun in her face again and making no room for argument. She shook her head and attempted to get him off of her by using all of her weight to push him off, but all she got in return is a huge slap to her face. She continued to push him off of her, but he kept slapping her across her face; even using the gun to pistol whip her and causing her nose to bleed.

Olivia finally conjured up enough strength to push him off of her. Even more damaging, she kicked him right in his stomach; effectively knocking him off the sofa. She got up and attempted to break camp, but William grabbed her by her ankles and yanked her down on the floor.

Refusing to stay down, she managed to kick him right into his face, the heel of her shoe breaking his nose in the process. William hissed in pain as she got up from the floor and ran straight for her bedroom; slamming the door behind her, locking it tightly and pushing the dresser against the door to prevent that sicko from coming in. At least it brought her some time.

Remembering that she kept another gun in her safety box underneath her bed, she dove right underneath it and grabbed the metal box, dragging it out and breaking it open. She grabbed the nine milometer, checked it to make sure the safety was off and that she had enough bullets in case some crazy shit happen, Olivia tossed the box back underneath the bed and just sat on the floor, clutching the gun close to her heart.

"Detective Benson, I know you're in there. Come out, come out wherever you are," William taunted as he attempted to break the door down with his foot. She closed her eyes and let out a exasperated breath as he continued to break the door down with his foot.

"Open the fucking door and let me in, bitch!" he screamed, kicking the door with much more force. Olivia just shook her head and stayed where she was. She just needs to figure out what to do next.

"I'm giving you a count of three to open this door or else I'll blow your head off! One..." he started counting.

"Get the hell out of my apartment!" she screamed, now standing up and pointing the gun at the door. She was shaking in anger and fear because anything could happen within the next few seconds.

"Two..." William continued counting, getting more and more angry for not kicking the door down.

"Last chance! Get out!" she screamed, still pointing the gun at the door.

"Three!" he screamed, using all of his strength to finally knock the door down, knocking the dresser down along the way. He stood in the doorway, wearing an angry scowl on his face and taken by surprise when he started down the barrel of the gun she was holding.

"I thought I got rid of your gun, detective," he said, his turning into a ugly snarl.

"Not a chance, William," Olivia said as she placed her finger on the trigger.

"Put the gun down. We're not gonna play by your rules. We're playing by my rules," he said, raising his gun and pointing his gun at her again, his finger also on the trigger.

The two stood in her bedroom, guns drawn at each other, both of them not backing down. It was turning out to be a kill or be killed fight.

"I'm not gonna tell you again. Get out of my apartment or suffer the consequences," she warned, the adrenaline transpiring through her body.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to break you down. I'm not leaving here until I get what I want from you. Either way it goes, you're one dead bitch after I have my way with you. Now put the gun down, get in that bed of yours and give me what I want!" he snapped as he started advancing towards her like he was a predator and she was the prey.

The only thing you could hear were the unmistakable hail of gunfire emitting from her apartment.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Who got shot, Olivia, William or both? Who ends up in the hospital? And more importantly, who will survive? Stay tuned!**

**I'm only gonna do a couple of chapters of this story. I have 'Broken Trust' to consider. As I mentioned before, be on the lookout for a brand new chapter of both stores soon. **

**Please review!**


	2. Far from over

**The reviews for the first chapter has been amazing, thank you very much. It seems I'm not the only one who's doing a story about the terrifying season finale. I've read some of them so far and they are GOOD. I hope my story will be just as good as the others. I have some twists and turns concerning Olivia and 'The Beast' and what happens within the next couple of chapters will leave you hanging by a thread.**

**So, in order to do that, I'm extending my story a little bit longer because I don't see an ending right away. Oh, and a huge tragedy will also take place as the story rolls along. Keep a lookout for it soon.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Intensive Care Unit**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 23****rd****, 2013**

By the time Olivia woke up, she didn't know where she was at first. She tried sitting up in bed, but her back was sore as hell and she looked like she's been drugged. She blinked for a few seconds before her vision finally became clear. She quickly realized that she was in the hospital, recovering from one hell of a nightmarish night.

How she got there? She didn't know. All she remembered was being held captive by that maniac William Lewis the night before, but she managed to fend him off before he could do any serious damage. The two ended up in an intense stand off in her bedroom; both of them with their guns pointed at one another. She also remembered him approaching her with a sinister look on his face and her closing her eyes and realizing that she couldn't find another way out of this terrifying situation.

So, when the hail of gunfire emitted from her apartment, she knew that when it was all said and done, one of them would end up dead.

Olivia allowed fresh tears to form in her brown eyes as she leaned back against the bed and let out a frustrated sigh. Though she was laying in the hospital with a bullet hole in her stomach, the usually tough as nails detective became a broken shell of a woman. She still couldn't comprehend how that sick bastard managed to break into her apartment; much less waiting for her when she got home. She covered her tear stained face in her hands and proceeded to sob quietly.

It's been five years since her sexual assault in Sealview and she had been struggling to put it behind her. Now, after being held in her apartment and nearly losing her life, she realized that her assault back at that prison was child's play compared to what she's going through now.

How the hell is she gonna keep this secret from the people she works with? Can she even trust anyone to help her, protect her, comfort her anymore? More importantly, can she even allow herself to seek any kind of love and support from them? Knowing how heavily guarded she is with her personal and professional life, Olivia didn't see the point in confiding in anymore; not even her boyfriend Brian Cassidy can help her.

A knock on her door snapped her out of her trance. She quickly wiped her face with her hands and managed to regain her composure when Captain Cragen and her partner Nick Amaro appeared a moment later.

"How are you feeling, Liv?" Cragen asked as he took a seat by her bedside and grabbed her hand gently.

She gave him a grim smile. "Like I was ran over by a mat truck, but I'll live. How did I end up here in the first place?"

Nick sighed deeply. "A neighbor heard loud shouting and the gunshots coming out of your apartment, so she called 911. You were found on the floor in your bedroom with a gunshot wound to your stomach. William Lewis was also found on the floor with gunshot wounds to his shoulder and stomach."

"Well, at least I put him out of commission for a while," Olivia said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Liv, you know you're gonna have to talk to a shrink about this. You can't keep this bottled up. What happened in your apartment is not your fault," Cragen said, pressing on and squeezing her hand gently.

She shook her head and allowed more tears to form in her eyes. "I-I can't. The press is gonna have a field day with this."

"Liv, there's no telling what would've happened if you didn't trust your instincts and got your back up gun. We all know William Lewis is the devil incarnate. Look what he did to Alice Parker. She's dead thanks to him," Nick reminded her, looking grim.

"I know that, Nick. Speaking of William, where is he?" Olivia asked, looking a little bit petrified.

"He's recovering from his wounds in the infirmary at Rikers. The DA's gonna go hard on him; breaking and entering, false imprisonment, attempted rape and attempted murder. Barba's doing everything he can to make sure Lewis goes away for a long time," Cragen said, patting his hand on her shoulder gently.

"Which means I'm gonna have to see him again in court. Son of a bitch. I should've just emptied my clip and be done with it," she growled angrily.

Nick gave her a small smile. "Believe me, I want to do the same thing, but he won't be bothering you for a long while."

"Where's Fin and Amanda? Aren't they with you?" Olivia asked, trying to sit up again.

"No, they're back at your apartment along with CSU; examining the crime scene. You know I'm gonna need to take your statement soon," Cragen said, looking at her with a worried look on his face.

"Can we do this some other time? Right now, I'm tired," she said, laying back down on the bed and trying to get comfortable.

"Liv, please don't shut us out. What happened is not your fault," Nick said, trying to assure her.

"I know. Go and see when I can go back home to my apartment. I'm not gonna let the maniac ruin my life any longer. I'll make a statement tomorrow," she said as sleep finally claimed her.

Cragen and Amaro walked out of the hospital room, both of them with somber looks on their faces.

"Why is she acting like this? Don't she know we're here for her?" Nick asked, huffing angrily.

"I know and she knows that, too. Olivia doesn't want to be treated differently, which is why she keeps her emotions bottled up a lot. All we can do right now is be a strong support system for her. When she's ready to talk, we'll be ready to listen," Cragen explained as the duo made their way out of the hospital.

"I hope so, Cap. Because she doesn't need to deal with this on her own," Nick said, sighing deeply.

As they walked out of the hospital, Olivia laid in her hospital bed, a single tear falling from her eye. She just wished that the nightmare would be over so that she can be able to live her life.

Little did she know, the nightmare of being held captive in her own home was far from over.

X

**Benson residence**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 23****rd****, 2011**

"William Lewis got in through the window. He must've used a crowbar to crack the window open," Amanda said, pointing to the window that was indeed cracked open. Not long after Olivia was taken to the hospital to be treated for her injuries, Fin and Amanda stayed behind and decided to assist CSUs to collect enough evidence to nail this sick bastard. For one, they were not only doing it for Olivia, but they were also doing it for any other victim who had been denied justice.

Fin took it personally because anyone who messes with his 'baby girl' will have to deal with him. However, and so far, William Lewis scared the hell out of everyone at the one six, not just Olivia. The man has managed to weasel his way out of every single legal maneuver known to man and he has managed to stay one step ahead of the seasoned detectives. Now, for him to target Olivia? That's taking it to the extreme.

"Liv was about to go into the living room to cut the lights when he came from around the corner and pointed the gun right at her," he chimed in, looking around the living room.

"He grabbed her around her waist and threw her down on the sofa; then he pounced right on top of her to cut off her chances to escape," Amanda said, pointing to the couch. A couple pillows were scattered on the floor.

"Liv managed to fend him off by knocking him down to the floor. He grabbed her ankles as she was trying to get to her bedroom and tripped her down on the floor. But, she managed to kick him in his face, breaking his nose in the process. There's a small amount of blood over by the recliner to prove it," he said, pointing to the recliner and sure enough, a small pint of blood resided right next to it. Fin signaled a CSU tech to take a swab of the blood off the floor.

"She finally goes into her room, closed the door, pushed the dressed against it, then she grabbed her back up revolver underneath her bed and waited. Lewis finally managed to break it open. That's where the shooting happened," Amanda said, sighing deeply.

"Detectives, you need to take a look at this," another CSU tech called out to the duo. Shrugging their shoulders, Fin and Amanda went into the bedroom to see what's going on.

"Find something?" Fin asked as soon as he walked in.

"Yeah. We found semen on the comforter. Looks like your perp masturbated on the bed and ejaculated on the sheets. We found fingerprints on her underwear drawer. He sort through them and found a pair of blue satin boy shorts. He also ejaculated on them," the same CSU tech said as she handed over the evidence bag, which contained the panties over to Fin, who had a disgusted look on his face.

"Liv's not gonna want to come back to her apartment once we tell her what he had done," Amanda said, looking angry.

"Just what kind of sick monster we're dealing with here?" Fin huffed angrily as they walked out of the bedroom.

They would soon find out that William Lewis' reign of terror was just getting started.

Again.

X

**Rikers Island Correctional Facility**

**Infirmary**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 23****rd****, 2014**

Nursing a broken nose and gunshot wounds on his shoulder and stomach, William Lewis was angry that he ended up here. He was supposed to torture Olivia, have his way with her and then leave, but no, she just had to fight back and even put him out of commission for a while. He will not spend another night in this hell hole.

He bides his time. All he has to do is to be more careful and methodical and then he'll get what he wants from her. And, then, he'll make sure that she'll never be able to take another breath again. She'll be begging him to kill her when he gets through with her.

Smiling sadistically, William leaned back against the lumpy mattress and mentally started plotting his next move. He licked his lips hungrily at the thought of having Olivia in his clutches again; doing whatever he wanted to do to her until defeat finally etched on her face.

He knows where she lives and where she works, so she can't hide from him, no matter where she goes and what she does. He'll never leave her alone. He'll always be in her head, even if he's dead.

If Olivia thought she had seen the end of William Lewis a.k.a The Beast, she's in on one rude awakening.

And death will be knocking at her door.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Brian Cassidy visits Olivia in the hospital, not realizing the danger lurking nearby. The team learns that William has jumped bail and is in the wind, causing them to go into high alert. And, Olivia makes her statement, not knowing the tragic consequences to follow. Will the brunette detective have to endure another broken heart? Stay tuned!**

**Go to my poll and see what you want to happen in this story.**

**Please review! **


	3. Calm before the tragic storm

**Okay, so it seems this story has taken on a life of its own and I'm happy with how my story is turning out so far. Furthermore, there's still some twists and turns coming your way. And, please, take the time to go to my poll and vote on what do you want to happen in the story. Your input is important to me. Who knows if I'm gonna be able to incorporate it in my storyline later on.**

**Okay, and yes, there's a little bit of Bensidy in this chapter as well, for all you Brian/Olivia lovers out there; me, personally, I'm always and forever gonna be pro E/O.**

**One more thing, in the next chapter , a major tragedy will finally take place. And, please, when you do find out who's gonna end up dead at the Beast's hands, please don't throw your flames at me (lol). Who's it gonna be, you ask? You'll just have to wait and find out, in the next chapter.**

**And, please, go to my poll and vote on what you want to happen in this story.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Private room**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 24****th****, 2013**

Former detective Brian Cassidy was on his way into Olivia's room, carrying a vase full of fresh white lilies, which happens to be her favorite flowers in his hands. As soon as he heard about what happened in her apartment, he dropped everything and found himself driving like a madman from Brooklyn just so he could be with her. He wanted to wring that maniac's neck for even hurting the woman he loves.

Brian and Olivia have been seeing each other exclusively for almost a year and so far, the relationship has been really good. When he was shot while he was working undercover last year, she surprised him by kissing him as he was laying in the hospital room, but then he realized that his feelings for her never really wavered. So, when she pulled the Florence Nightingale move and kissed him, not once, but twice; letting him know that she's not the same woman he knew from when they had that infamous one night stand 14 years ago, even Brian knew that Olivia still harbored feelings for him.

Now, their relationship was tested because some sick freak named William Lewis a.k.a The Beast was setting his sights on her. Brian will be damned if anyone messed with his girl. For the first time in his life, he has something good with the brunette beauty and he won't let anyone stand in his way of love. He loves Olivia so much that he'll even sacrifice his own life just to make sure she's safe and protected.

Sighing deeply, he pushed the door open to Olivia's private room and stepped inside, smiling at the sight of her sleeping peacefully. He quietly made his way over to the left side of the bed and put the vase of lilies down on the table, trying not to wake her up. He pulled up a chair and sat down, then he gently grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly; silently letting her know that he was here and he's not going anywhere.

Olivia woke up a minute later and found herself looking into the smiling brown eyes of Cassidy. A grin appeared on her beautiful face as she squeezed his hand gently.

"Hey, stranger. When did you get here?" she asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Just now. I stopped by the florist and picked up some white lilies, because I knew they're your absolute favorite. When I heard what happened, I dropped everything and came here so you won't be alone," he explained, raising her hand up to his lips and kissing it gently.

"Thank you for the flowers. But, I'm okay. I managed to fend him off, even though he did put a bullet in my stomach," she told him, raising her hospital gown up to show him where the bullet hole was. Sure enough, a hole was found smack dab right in the middle of her abdomen.

"Liv, what's with the bandage on your neck?" he asked, pointing to the left side of her neck where the bandage covered her bite mark.

"He bit down on my neck hard, causing me to bleed. He threw me down on the sofa and pounced on top of me; but like I said before, I managed to fend him off by kicking him in his stomach. I even kicked him in his face and broke his nose when he grabbed my ankles. I'm fine, Bri," she assured him, but deep down inside, she was still terrified. Olivia had a tough time going to sleep because of the nightmares she started having.

"I can't believe that son of a bitch would do this to you. Let him come near you again; I'll snap his neck like a fucking twig," Brian huffed angrily, squeezing her hand harder.

"He's in jail, Bri. Actually, he's in the infirmary after I put a bullet in his stomach and shoulder. He won't be a bother to me for a while, so don't worry," she assured him, squeezing his hand again.

"Liv, are you going back to your apartment when you leave?" he asked, looking at her with a worried on his face.

"Yeah. I'm not gonna let him ruin my life. I'm going back home to my apartment and I'm gonna come out of this a stronger person," she said with determination.

"Well, why don't I stay with you? That way, you won't be alone and we can be able to spend some more time together. And, I get to have my cuddle buddy back," he quipped, leaning over and planting a searing kiss on her lips.

Olivia had to laugh at what he said. "Cuddle buddy? Bri, you and I have been doing a lot more than cuddling."

"True, but still, let me stay with you. I just want to make sure you're safe, that's all," he said, smiling at her.

"Kiss me again and you got yourself a deal," she replied, yanking his hand again.

He leaned over and kissed her again; completely unaware of the danger lurking near the shadows. Danger that would change everyone's lives forever.

Danger that no one will be prepared for.

X

**Special Victims Unit**

**16****th**** Precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 24****th****, 2013**

"Detectives, I'm afraid I got some bad news," Assistant District Attorney Rafael Barba said as he walked into the squad room with a somber look on his face.

"What's going on?" Fin asked, getting up from his desk.

"I just come from court and you're not gonna believe this; William Lewis managed to make bail again," Barba announced, looking angry.

"What?! Are you kidding me?! How did he manage to pull that off this time?!" Amanda snapped, bolting out of her chair.

"We're dealing with a smart perp, that's for sure. His lawyer's also smart. She convinced the judge that her client was being railroaded by the NYPD, particularly this unit. We could be looking at a potential lawsuit if he ends up acquitted. Which is why I need you to go and get detective Benson's statement right away. Furthermore, did you find anything in her apartment?" Barba asked, setting his briefcase down on Amaro's desk.

"He climbed through a window using a crowbar, but we haven't recovered it yet. However, we did find Liv's gun in the trash can. Lewis must've tossed it out of the window once he got his hands on it, but he had no idea that she had a backup gun hiding underneath her bed. He tried to rape her on the sofa, but she managed to fend him off," Fin explained.

"Also, as he was waiting for her to come home, he had some time to kill, so he ended up masturbating in her bedroom. He ejaculated on her bed and he ejaculated on her underwear. His DNA and fingerprints are all over her bed and underwear drawer. We're actually on our way to the hospital right now to get her statement," Amanda said as she grabbed her jacket off the chair.

"That's a good idea, Rollins. And, just to make sure, I want you guys to be on high alert. Just got word that Lewis's lawyer paid his bail. He's in the wind again," Cragen said as he came out of his office.

"Man, that's messed up. Liv's gonna be out of the hospital in a couple of days. Where she's gonna stay at?" Fin huffed angrily.

"I don't know about that, but I do know that she can't go back to her apartment. William Lewis knows where she lives and he made no bones about breaking in without provocation," Cragen said, shaking his head.

"We're on our way to get her statement right now, Cap. Should we tell her why she can't go back to her apartment?" Amanda asked as she slipped her jacket on her body.

"Normally, I'd say no, but knowing Olivia, she's gonna be bombarding you with questions until you finally cave in. So, tell her, but be delicate about it. She's been though enough for now," Cragen said as he turned on his heel and headed back towards his office.

"Oh, and please be careful out there. As I mentioned before, our perp's in the wind and there's no telling what he's planning on doing next," he added on before he stepped back into his office and closed the door.

"I agree with Cragen. Go talk to Olivia and see what she has to say. I'm gonna need all the evidence you got so that I can finally nail that sick son of a bitch," Barba said as he picked up his briefcase, turned on his heel and walked out of the precinct.

"Ready to go?" Fin asked as he picked up his car keys.

"Yeah, let's go. Liv needs us right now," Amanda replied, patting her partner on his shoulder and giving him a grim smile.

Together, they walked out of the precinct; completely unaware of the danger that was lurking right behind their shoulders and that one of their own will lose his/her life at the hands of The Beast.

And everyone's lives at the one six will drastically change forever.

X

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Private room**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 24****th****, 2013**

Brian stepped out for a moment to fetch a cup of coffee, leaving Olivia alone in her hospital room. Closing her eyes and letting out a deep sigh, she knew that she's gonna have to make her statement. She wasn't gonna allow William Lewis to ruin her life. However, little did she know, that her life was gonna take another drastic and dangerous turn.

Sighing deeply once again, she leaned back against the bed and started getting comfortable on the bed when the door opened and Fin and Amanda appeared a moment later; both of them with huge smiles on their faces. Fin went over to the right side of the bed, leaned down and planted a light kiss on her forehead while Amanda pulled up another chair and sat down.

"How you're doing, baby girl?" he asked as he sat down in the same chair Cassidy sat in.

Olivia sighed. "I'll live. I just got shot in my stomach. That's all. I'm sure Lewis got it worse since I put the bullet in his stomach and shoulder."

"Liv, the reason why we came here is because we have to take your statement and you're gonna have to find somewhere else to stay for the time being," Amanda jumped in.

"What are you talking about? I'm going home to my apartment when I get out of here. I'm not gonna let that sick son of a bitch affect my life," Olivia said, getting angry.

"Liv, the sick son of a bitch had some time to kill before you walked in your apartment. He ejaculated on your bed. He rummaged through your underwear drawer, found your blue boy shorts and ejaculated on them as well. Furthermore, he's out on bail. He's in the wind. Also, we could be facing a potential lawsuit if he somehow ends up acquitted. He could have the entire one six buried in paperwork for the next decade or so," Fin explained, grabbing her hand and squeezing it tightly.

Olivia felt her heart drop right into her stomach. Just when she thought it was finally over, she get dealt with another bad hand. The Beast was one again in the wind; plotting his next move. She didn't know how much more bad news she could take.

"I don't think it's gonna make a difference if I make a statement," she finally said, allowing fresh tears to fall from her brown eyes.

"Liv, you have to talk about it. Your statement, not to mention you managed to fend him off could be the key for us to finally get a conviction. We need you," Amanda assured her colleague.

"What's the point in doing that? You know the whole story," Olivia said, closing her tear stained eyes.

"But there's some details we don't know about. C'mon, Liv, just start from the beginning," Fin said, squeezing her hand again in comfort.

Letting out another deep sigh, she began making her statement, not realizing that there were tragic consequences knocking at her door.

And it will leave her forever heartbroken.

X

**Undisclosed location**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 25****th****, 2013**

Caressing a recent picture of Olivia coming out of the coffee shop in his left hand, William was stroking himself with his one good hand while staring at her with intensity. He couldn't wait to get his hands on her again and he knows exactly how he's gonna get it done. He's just being more careful about his plans this time around.

He knew that someone has to go. He knew that he had to get rid of someone permanently. Someone who has no business meddling in on his territory. It's only a matter time before that someone ends up buried six feet under. And William will personally make sure that the person will never be found alive. And he knows exactly what to do.

As he continued stroking himself and staring at the picture of her, a sinister smile crept up on his face at the thought about what he plans on doing to Olivia once he gets his hands on her again. And he's determined to never let her go.

Even if it means he has to put a bullet right into her fragile heart in order for him to get what he wants.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Olivia finally gets out of the hospital, only to receive some shocking, tragic news. The team comes together to mourn the loss of one of their own, only to realize that danger is right under their nose. And Olivia learns that she's being stalked. Will our brunette warrior be able to come out of this alive? Stay tuned!**

**One more thing, just learned that Mariska will be back for season 15 and I'm really happy about it. I can't wait to see what's gonna happen in September!**

**Please review!**


	4. Never be the same again

**Well, ladies and gentlemen, this is the chapter you've all been dreading for; someone dies at the hands of the Beast and let me tell you; it's not gonna be pretty and I don't want any flames being thrown at me. Furthermore, I have some more bad news concerning the direction of this story: Olivia and the Beast will have another run in within the next couple of chapters and there's a shocking twist coming up concerning the dreaded '18 hour torture'. I have a feeling that a sequel could be coming your way somewhere down the line.**

**One more thing, please make sure to go to my polls and vote on what do you want to happen in my story. You never know what could happen.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Undisclosed location**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 31****st****, 2013**

William Lewis knew that the time has come to put his plans into motion in order to get what he wants in the end: Olivia Benson.

He checked his gun to make sure that it was locked and loaded. He knew exactly what to do today. He had to permanently get rid of someone who was interfering in his quest to nab the brunette beauty and he's not gonna rest until he has her in his clutches again. Maybe, when it's all said and done that he'll break her down so much that she'll be begging him to kill her when he gets through with her. But that's not gonna happen.

The Beast will make sure that Olivia belongs to him and no one else. He has big plans for her when he finally gets his hands on her again. As he was getting ready to leave, he looked up and smiled sadistically at the sight of the pictorial shrine of Olivia in her everyday life on the wall since he found refuge at this abandoned building. Seeing the photos her grabbing a cup of coffee, working on a case, coming home from work, doing her errands and even coming home from a romantic date brought a sinister smile on his face. And with the two black candles strategically placed on both ends of the broken down wooden table he found sitting in a nearby corner and giving the darkened room some light, it gave him even more reason to see his plans through.

What he put the deceased Alice Parker through is nothing compared to what he's gonna do to Olivia when he gets his hands on her again.

William got up from the floor and dusted the dirt off of his clothes. He checked his gun one more time before he blew the candles out and started heading out of the darkened building. He carefully put his hooded sweater on; realizing that he still had his shoulder bandaged up tightly after suffering a gunshot wound last week. Not to mention, his stomach was also bandaged up tightly after a bullet tore through it at Olivia's hands.

_Once I get rid of lover boy, no one will stand in my way of getting my hands on detective Benson. And I'm determined to never let her out of my sight. She belongs to me and only me, _an inner voice in his head shouted.

Another creepy smile appeared on the Beast's face as he walked out of the darkened abandoned building; anxiously preparing to carry out his devious deeds.

X

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Private room**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 31****st****, 2013**

After spending a little over a week in the hospital (and having to endure some really bad hospital food), Olivia was finally being released. Fin and Nick were coming to pick her up and take her to a temporary housing facility until her apartment was fully renovated. After learning that William was in her apartment for quite some time and actually ejaculated on her bed and in her panties, she just wanted to be sick to her stomach. There was no way in hell that she was going home and withstand having his filth overpowering her apartment.

Not wanting to think about her complicated situation for the time being, Olivia sat on the bed and waited for her two male colleagues and friends to show up. If anything, she wished that Brian would come and take her out of the hospital, take her back to his apartment and be safe in the comfort of his arms. He did promise that they would be able to cuddle once she's sprung from this joint and she hopes he'll be able to keep his promise.

Olivia was broken out of her trance when the door opened and Fin and Nick appeared a few minutes later. Both of them had solemn looks on their faces, which only means one thing: some bad news was coming her way and she's not gonna like what she's gonna hear.

"Why the long faces, guys? I'm getting out of here. That should be enough reason for us to celebrate," Olivia said, trying to lightened the mood. But her attempt to bring a bright smile on Fin and Nick's faces failed big time.

"Liv, I'm afraid I've got some bad news to tell you. Amanda are the cap are at the crime scene as we speak. A little over an hour ago, a 911 call came from a woman who was living across the street from an apartment building in Brooklyn. She was walking home from the grocery store when she smelled something decomposing from a back way alley. She went to check it out, only to come face to face with a dead body," Nick started explaining.

"Okay, did she know that person? And what's the COD (cause of death)?" she asked, looking curious and confused.

Fin sighed deeply as he went over to where she was sitting, which was on the bed and grabbed her hand gently. It was gonna be really hard to tell her the tragic news, but it has to be done.

"Baby girl, the cause of death was two gunshot wounds to the back of his head, execution style. He also had cigarette burns on his face and on both of his arms, but he was already dead when the perp starting mutilating his body. However, when we got to the crime scene and saw the body being transported to the morgue, we were able to identify who he was," he said, squeezing her hand much tighter. This was much harder than he thought.

"Guys, don't sugarcoat this any longer. Who is it?" Olivia asked a little more firmly.

Another deep sigh escaped Fin's lips when he opened his mouth. "Liv, I'm sorry, but it was Cassidy."

"Cassidy? What Cassidy you're talking about? I know you're not talking about Brian Cassidy! My Cassidy?! Is this some kind of sick joke?! No, this can't be true!" Olivia shouted, fresh tears started forming in her chocolate brown eyes. She snatched her hand away from Fin's, got up off the bed and began pacing back and forth in a frantic manner.

"Liv, I'm sorry but Fin's telling the truth. It was Cassidy. He was shot in the back of his head at point black range. He died instantly," Nick said, his voice masked with emotion. Though he and Cassidy never gotten along, his heart was filled with sympathy because another cop was taken down without warning. It was tough out there because you never know who could strike.

"This can't be happening. This is a dream. Please tell me this is a dream!" Olivia screamed as she kept pacing frantically. She stopped in her tracks when she felt Fin's hands on her shoulders and when she raised her head and looked at him, he didn't crack a smile or laugh out loud. His look was somber, solemn and masked with grief.

And that's when she realized that it was real. It was all real.

"He's really dead. Brian's dead, isn't he?" she asked, her voice cracking with uncontrollable emotion.

Fin nodded slowly before he wrapped his arms around his baby girl and felt her sob hysterically on his shoulder. He looked over her shoulder and saw Nick shaking his head in disbelief and sorrow. Somehow, this day has gotten off to a tragic start.

And there were more terrible things to come their way.

X

**Special Victims Unit**

**16****th**** Precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 31****st****, 2013**

The mood at the one six was definitely somber.

Just a little over two hours ago, Brian Cassidy, former detective and dear friend to SVU was found dead in a back way alley behind his apartment building in Brooklyn, where he's been living for the last few years. Whoever killed him (and the team has a pretty good idea of who did it) was smart enough to put two bullets in the back of Brian's head and left cigarette burns on his face and both of his arms; not to mention leaving the scene with little to no evidence to go on, Cragen and his squad was losing patience.

Also, with Olivia now out of the hospital and Lewis still lurking in the streets, Cragen didn't wanna take any more chances. He was gonna do whatever it takes to make sure she was fully protected. There's no telling what could happen next.

"What happens now?" Amanda asked when she saw the commanding officer come out of his office, after having spoken to 1PP about the terrible ordeal.

"1PP has been chomping at my ass trying to get this son of a bitch off the streets once and for all. They're convinced that Lewis killed Cassidy, but we have to prove it or otherwise we don't have a case," Cragen huffed angrily.

"We have nothing to go on, despite the fact that Cassidy was burned on his face and arms. Not to mention, we couldn't even find any shell casings. We're looking at a very smart perp," Amanda said, getting up from her desk.

"Not to mention he's still gunning for Olivia. I'm afraid that I may have to put her in WPP (Witness Protection Program) until we finally get this guy," Cragen said, huffing in anger.

"I'm not sure even that would do us any good, Cap. He managed to get to her once. I have a sinking feeling he'll find her again, even if we do stash her somewhere else," Amanda said, sighing deeply.

Cragen knew Amanda was right. Even though Lewis doesn't have a place to stay, he did manage to get to Olivia by breaking into her apartment, masturbating in her room and ambushing her by attempting to rape her. The only thing that prevented the sick bastard from completing his mission was two bullet holes and a wounded pride. The Cap's patience was wearing thin.

Fin and Nick arrived at the precinct a few minutes later, after dropping Olivia off at a local motel in Queens. The duo made sure that a protective detail was placed right in front of the building and they silently made plans to stop by to check on her before they went home for the night.

"How's she doing?" Amanda asked as she watched them heading towards their respective desks and Cragen heading back to his office.

Fin sighed deeply as he plopped down in his chair. "Not too good. Baby girl's devastated. I don't know if she's ever gonna recover from losing Cassidy."

"Not to mention we still have sick perp to contend with. Speaking of which, did you find anything at the crime scene?" Nick asked as he sat on the edge of his desk.

"We didn't find any shell casings or murder weapon. Lewis was smart enough not to leaving any piece of evidence behind. The large amount of blood we found on the brick wall belonged to Cassidy. He was taking out the trash when he was shot in the back of his head. Twice to be exact," Amanda revealed, handing a manila folder over to Fin, for which he opened it up and started reading through the file.

"This is getting ridiculous. We don't know where this bastard is and on top of that, we're doing everything we can to protect Olivia, but that son of a bitch managed to elude us time and time again. I believe the only way any of us can go to sleep at night is when Lewis's dead," Nick huffed angrily.

"So, who broke the tragic news to Cassidy's mother?" Amanda asked, blowing the bangs away from her face.

"I did. Needless to say, she was like Liv; she didn't wanna believe it at first, but when she looked at us and realized that we were serious, she collapsed on the floor, sobbing hysterically. My heart broke for that sweet woman," Nick said, sighing sadly.

"So, what happens now? What are we gonna do about this?" Fin asked as he sat the file down on his desk and got up from his desk.

"To be honest with you guys, I don't really know. We just have to keep going until we finally catch him," Amanda said, looking at her colleagues with an apprehension look on her face as they gathered their things and proceeded to leave the precinct, realizing that they still have a case to solve..

Little did they know, danger was edging closer and closer to them. And, it won't be long before the Beast makes his next move.

A move that not even SVU won't be able to be prepared for.

X

**Journey Motel**

**Queens, New York**

**May 31****st****, 2013**

Laying in bed and staring blankly up at the cracked ceiling, Olivia felt nothing but numbness all over her body. She allowed fresh tears to stream down her olive toned face as she kept staring up at the ceiling; as if she was closing herself off to the world. In a way, she was closed off to the world because of the tragedy that had bestowed on her. A tragedy that broke her heart so much that she didn't know if she would ever recover from it.

She finally had a chance to have a meaningful relationship with Brian; to build a future and even contemplating starting a family with a baby of her own, but it wasn't happening. Olivia questioned if she'll ever be happy again. Losing Cassidy struck a fatal blow to her heart so much that she didn't know if she'll ever get over it.

Making matters worse, she was stuck here in this run down motel because that maniac William Lewis was still lurking in the shadows. For the first time since being sexually assaulted at Sealview by Lowell Harris and even being stalked by notorious Richard White, she was scared out of her mind. She may be a tough as nails seasoned detective, but she's also a woman whose been through so much in her nearly 20 years of being a cop.

She didn't know how much more she can take being cooped up like a caged animal.

Olivia was jolted out of her trance when someone knocked on the door for a moment. She didn't move from her bed because she didn't know who it was and maybe she thought it was best if she didn't answer the door. She knew there was a uniformed officer stationed right in front of the building, which annoyed her because she can take care of herself, but at this point, she didn't know if there was another option.

Someone knocked on the door again, but she didn't move. Her heart was beating mildly in her chest as the same person knocked on the door one more time. Again, she didn't move. Finally, she could hear his footsteps fainting, which meant that he gave up and walked away.

Slowly, she grabbed a baseball bat from a nearby corner and slowly walked towards the door. She placed her ear against it to hear if anyone else was coming. She looked through the peephole to see if anyone was standing outside, but no one was there. Sighing deeply, she finally opened the door and stepped outside for a moment. The police car was parked right in front of her and she saw the uniformed officer appearing to be sleeping in the driver's side of the car.

However, upon further inspection, Olivia noticed that he was slumped over right onto the steering wheel. She quickly ran over to the car to check up on him, only to discover a bullet sized hole on the right side of his head. Blood was leaking out of his skin and when she placed two of her fingers against his neck to find a pulse, she knew right away that he was dead.

Her breath caught right into her throat when she noticed a note attached on the windshield of the car. She snatched it off, opened it up and was immediately horrified of what the note said.

_You can run, but you can't hide, detective Benson. I know where you are. I'll always know where you are. You'll be seeing me again real soon. By the way, lover boy was no good for you. Took care of his ass. Until then, Olivia._

With her heart pounding furiously in her chest, Olivia ran right back into her room and grabbed her cell phone. As she was calling her colleagues and frantically pacing back and forth in her room, she failed to notice that the Beast was staring at her through the window; licking his lips seductively at the sight of her being all frantic and apprehensive.

"It's only a matter of time, Olivia. We'll be together again. You're never gonna get away from me!" William growled lowly as he kept looking at her through the window.

Things just went from bad to much worse for our brunette detective.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Olivia attends Cassidy's funeral and says goodbye to him, with the rest of the squad being there with her, but when she gets back to her motel room, Lewis ambushes her with his gun pointing at her. Will she be able to survive what he has planned? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	5. In the unwitting arms of evil

**Thank you for not throwing your flames at me concerning the fact that I killed Cassidy off in the last chapter. I hope I'm doing a good job of having Lewis come off as a violent stalker. And, yes, starting in this chapter, Olivia and Lewis will see each other again and it's not gonna be pretty. Let me just say, just like the other stories I read where our brunette warrior ends up trapped big time by the Beast, it's gonna happen in my story. It's gonna be pretty suspenseful, to say the least.**

**And, please, take the time to go to my polls and vote on what do you want to happen in my story. **

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Saint Germaine Missionary Church**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**June 7****th****, 2013**

Wearing a knee length black dress and a broken heart, Olivia was sitting in the front row; holding hands with Cassidy's mother Joanne, who was also nursing a broken heart at the sight of her son, her baby, her little boy laying in casket. Both women had tears in their eyes as the minister started blessing Brian for his hard work, dedication and just for being a productive human being. The church was filled with many of Brian's friends, family and colleagues. Not a dry eye was in sight.

For Olivia, seeing her boyfriend laying in a casket brought more tears to her brown eyes. She looked over her shoulder and saw Josephine dabbing her face with a tissue and Olivia's heart broke for the older woman. Both women have to say goodbye to the one man they loved dearly.

Sitting behind them were Cragen, Amanda, Fin and Nick, who were there not only to offer moral support for Olivia, but to keep an close eye on her because the Beast was still in the wind and they weren't about to take any chances leaving Olivia alone. Even though it was a somber day, they still had a job to do and that's to ensure the safety and protection of one of their own.

"At this time, would anyone like to step up to the podium and offer some kind words concerning Brian Cassidy?" the minister asked as he finished his prayer.

Olivia released Joanne's hand and slowly stood up from where she was sitting. Taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes with a tissue Josephine was kind enough to offer, she headed towards the podium, letting out another deep breath as she silently tried to prepare herself give a heartfelt speech.

"Brian Cassidy was a good man. He dedicated himself to be a productive human being, a good cop and more importantly an upstanding family man. I've been blessed to have known him not only as a friend and a colleague, but also as someone I've fallen deeply in love with. I learned a long time ago that tomorrow's never promised and that you'll never know who you'll end up losing in the long run. I was fortunate to have known Brian in my life and even was more fortunate to have shared my love, my dreams, my heart and soul with him. And even though he's no longer with us in body, he'll always live in our hearts forever. We have our own guardian angel watching over us," Olivia said, wiping her face with her hands and trying her best to stay strong. So far, she's been doing a pretty good job keeping her composure, but it was tough.

"So, in conclusion, I hope and pray that as I move forward with my life that Brian continues to look down at me with a smile on his face. I'll always cherish the memories of our time together. Brian, I love you so much and I know that you'll always be alive in my heart. Goodbye and I know we'll be together again someday," she concluded, allowing fresh tears to fall from her eyes as she stepped down from the podium and headed back towards her seat. Joanne stood up and wrapped her arms around the brunette detective; hugging her tightly and whispering words of encouragement to her. Then, they both sat down and held hands again as the memorial service continued.

"Are you feeling, okay, Liv? Wanna get out of here?" Nick asked as he leaned over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She turned around to look at her partner and friend and gave him a grim smile. "I'm fine, Nick. I'm just taking this one day at a time, that's all."

"Listen, after the service, you wanna go get a drink? We all could use one," Amanda suggested, patting Olivia's shoulder lightly.

"Normally, I'd say yes, but when this is over, I just wanna get some sleep. It's been an exhausting few weeks for me and seeing that I can't go back to my apartment and I can't get another motel room, I just want to lay down and go to sleep," Olivia said softly, huffing angrily.

"Don't worry, Liv, we haven't stopped trying to find Lewis, but he's a lot more smarter than we thought. We believe he killed Cassidy and Officer Henderson, but at this point, we have nothing to go on. I'm afraid that you may have to leave the state altogether if we can't find him," Cragen intervened, which caused her to sigh angrily.

"I don't know how much more I can take this nonsense. I just want to live my life without that maniac ruining it even further," she said before turning her attention back to the memorial service, which was coming to an end.

A little over an hour later, everyone was filing out of the church; preparing to head towards the cemetery for the burial ceremony. While Cragen and the rest of the time waited outside, Olivia was standing in front of the open casket. She peered down at Cassidy with tears streaming down her face, wanting so badly to wrap her arms around him and never let him go. Her heart was breaking all over again.

"Goodbye, Brian," she whispered before turning on her heel and walking out of the church with her head hung low and more tears streaming down her olive toned face.

Little did she know, she's not out the woods yet. The nightmare of dealing with the Beast again was right under her nose.

Only, this time, it's gonna take a whole lot of her strength to be able to survive what he has planned for her.

X

**Journey Motel**

**Queens, New York**

**June 7****th****, 2013**

William climbed into Olivia's room through the sliding glass window, dropping his duffel bag on the floor and making sure that he didn't step on anything that would be breakable. He closed the sliding window and closed the curtain, which left him standing in the seedy motel room with very little light illuminating from the window. Smiling sadistically, he knew he had hit the jackpot by breaking into her room.

He reached down and grabbed his duffel bag off the floor, then he placed it on a desk. He unzipped the bag and pulled out his .9, then he checked to make sure it was locked and loaded. He plans on using it if things doesn't go his way, but with Olivia coming back here soon, he knew it was only a matter of time before he's able to get his hands on her again. And he's never gonna let her out of his sight.

Lewis then reached behind him, stuck his hand into his back pocket and pulled out the same recent picture of Olivia coming out of the coffee shop. Then, he sat down on the edge of the bed and unzipped his pants. He stuck his hand inside and found his member becoming hard at the picture he was holding. Stroking himself furiously, he had all kinds of sick and sadistic thoughts running through his head at the sight of Olivia, laying in bed, handcuffed, gagged and totally at his mercy. He licked his lips hungrily as he kept stroking himself while staring at the photo of her coming out of a coffee shop.

He bides his time. He'll wait for as long as it takes before she comes back from saying goodbye to her pathetic boyfriend and then he'll make his move. He'll do whatever he wants to her and then he'll personally make sure that she'll never been seen again. Lewis already plans on taking Olivia out of New York and stash her somewhere so that no one will even miss her. He couldn't wait to get his hands on her again.

After he got finished stroking himself and staring at the photo, he cleaned himself up and began preparing for Olivia's return to the motel by grabbing his duffel bag off the floor. He pulled out a roll of duct tape, two Cuban cigars, two long black candle sticks and a box of matches. Then, he also pulled out his gun, checked it to make sure it was locked and loaded and sat right back down on the edge of the bed; clutching his gun to his chest while the rest of his items were sitting on the bed.

_It's only a matter of time, Olivia. You and I will see each other again, _an inner voice in his head said.

Lewis let a sinister smile form on his face. He couldn't wait to get her again.

X

**Special Victims Unit**

**16****th**** Precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**June 7****th****, 2013**

Sitting at her desk and holding a photo of her and Cassidy in her trembling hands, Olivia felt the deafening silence of the room entering her heart. And it wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

With her eyes clouded with tears, she just came back from the cemetery, her heart heavy with hurt because once again she had to say goodbye to the one man she actually loved. And, it didn't help matters that it was starting to rain outside; the clouds turning dark and grey as she watched Brian's casket being lowered down to the grave. She was getting sick and tired of burying the people she loved.

Sighing deeply, she slowly got up from her chair and placed the photo frame of her and Cassidy during happier times down on her desk. She stared at it one more time before she decided to hightail it out of the precinct and catch a cab back to her motel room in Queens, which she has to call it home for the next several weeks because for one, her apartment in Alphabet City was still a crime scene and now, a faulty pipe caused some major water damage in that building; which ending up flooding her apartment number 4D and the entire fourth floor. It was gonna cost a butt load of money to fix the problems and on top of that, she politely declined an invitation to go to the local bar by Nick, Amanda and Fin. She just wanted to be alone for a while; to gather her thoughts together and figure out how she's gonna be able to go on.

Knocking back a few beers and wallowing in her own pity wasn't gonna solve anything.

Olivia finally stepped outside and allowed the cool air to penetrate her body. It was still raining, but not as heavily as before as she started looking around for the nearest cab to come her way. A few minutes later, she flailed down a cab that was coming down the street and he pulled up right beside her. She got in quickly and told him where to go.

She laid her head back against the seat and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to claim her. However, she's gonna end up in the unwitting arms of evil when it's all said and done.

And it's gonna be a long time before she'll be able to find a light at the end of the tunnel.

X

**Journey Motel**

**Queens, New York**

**June 7****th****, 2013**

It was still raining by the time Olivia made it back to her hotel room, but it was now just a few sprinkles and it was still pretty dark outside. She paid the cab driver and got out of the car, then she ran towards her motel room with the intent of getting out this dress, taking a nice hot shower and curling up in the bed, sleeping the day away. It has been pretty exhausting, to say the least.

After pulling out her keys, she unlocked her door and stepped right inside her room, then she closed the door behind her and locked it tightly. She didn't want any visitors for the time beings.

Sighing deeply, she headed towards the lamp to cut it on so that she could get some light in this room. However, just as she was about to do that, she felt a hand grabbing her neck tightly; as if he was trying to choke her. Olivia struggled to breathe as she tried to fend whoever was also in the room off of her, but when she came face to face with the barrel of the .9 gun pointing right into her face, she stopped struggling.

Even in the darkened motel room she was staying in, she knew who that gun belonged to.

"Welcome back, Detective Benson. I've been waiting for you," William said menacingly as he leaned over and cut the lamp on, so that she could see him.

"Oh, my God," she managed to breathe out, her eyes widened in shock and fear and her body trembled with a cold shiver lodging in her spine.

"I got you right where I want you again, Olivia. Oh, and don't even think about calling your friends for help. I got your cell phone and you won't be needing it ever again. You're never gonna see your friends again, either. You belong to me now!" he growled right into her face. He tightened his grip on her neck; letting her know that he meant business.

"Please...stop..." she struggled to say, her face turning into a different color as the grip on her neck tightened even more.

"Nothing doing, lady. You're mine!" Lewis snapped as he threw her down on the bed very hard and quickly pounced on top of her; cutting off her chances of escape by pressing down on her body so hard that he was suffocating her.

And that's where the nightmare of being held captive by the Beast began...

All over again.

**Coming up in the next chapter: What will the Beast do to Olivia now that he has her in his possession again? What happens when Nick and the team tries to contact Olivia, even though Lewis has her cell? And will the once fearless detective be able to escape from his clutches once and for all? Stay tuned!**

**Oh, and be warned, starting in the next chapter things will get graphic and violent. Just letting you know now just to be prepared.**

**And, remember to go my poll and vote on what you want to happen in this story. It's getting intense, to say the least.**

**Please review!**


	6. First round of torture

**Okay, my fellow readers, as I mentioned in the last chapter, things will get graphic and violent concerning Olivia and the Beast and it all starts in this chapter. He managed to break into her motel room and ambushed her when she came home from Cassidy's funeral and mourning his loss at the precinct, by herself. Something tells me our brunette detective just can't catch a break. One more thing, I'm gonna be closing down the polls soon, so please vote on what should happen in this story. And, did I mention that a sequel could happen somewhere down the line? Only time will tell.**

**One more thing, September 25****th**** can't come fast enough. And I already know the name of the episode for the season premier is. It's called 'Surrender Benson' and I have a feeling something big is going down in Olivia's apartment. Can't wait for it.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Journey Motel**

**Queens, New York**

**June 7****th****-June 8****th****, 2013**

Olivia struggled valiantly to get out from under Lewis, who was laying on top of her and attempting to cut off her chances of escaping. He wrapped his free hand right around her throat; squeezing it tightly as he tried to rip her dress off with the other. He was so violent and so filled with rage that he ended up whacking her in the face with the butt of his gun; hitting her as hard as he could in order to subdue her.

It didn't work. Somehow, Olivia managed to slip right underneath him by finally raising her left knee up and hitting him right where it really hurts. William howled out in pain as she finally pushed him off of her by kicking him in his stomach. He landed on the floor with a thud, clutching his balls in his hands and rolling around on the floor in pain.

She only had seconds to spare. She quickly got up off the bed and headed towards the door, but just when she was about to put her hands on the doorknob and twisting it open, he recovered long enough to get up from the floor and started gunning straight after her. She was about to open the door when she felt his fingers tangling through her shoulder length brown hair and yanking her back towards him. Olivia immediately starting flailing her hands at him; getting a couple of hard smacks in before his rage finally reached its boiling point.

William ended up picking her up in his arms and then slamming her down on the floor; watching in sadistic satisfaction as she landed on the floor with a huge thud and the air leaving her lungs. She didn't even have the strength to fight back as he reached down and picked her up off the floor, then he ended up throwing her down on the bed. He was pleased to see her laying motionless on the run down mattress. It was as if he was trying to break her in half.

"You thought you could get away from me, Olivia? Did you really think you could get away from me? I don't think so! You belong to me now and there's no escape. You might as well kiss everything and everyone you love goodbye because you're never gonna see them again. You're mine; always and forever!" he growled, licking his lips evilly at the sight of her, still laying motionless on the bed, completely at his mercy and unable to find the strength to fight back. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation of what he could do to her.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, he went straight over to her and with little effort, ripped her knee length black dress off of her body in one fell swoop; leaving her in her black lace bra and matching boy shorts. He ended up straddling her on the bed, pressing his weight down on her still unmoving body to make sure she didn't escape, then he grabbed her arms roughly and raised them right over her head. He then managed to flip her over on her stomach and sat right on her back, bringing her arms around towards him and crossing them so that she wouldn't be able to use them.

Grabbing the roll of duct tape off the table, he started tying her up; bonding her wrists together tightly and yanking her arms back roughly that it caused her to whimper in pain. Smiling at the sight of Olivia tied up on the bed and him sitting on top of her, William finished taping her arms up before he started tying her ankles together with the tape; making sure that she didn't have a chance to kick him again. Then, when he got finished tying her feet and ankles together, he flipped her back over on her back, then straddled her again. He leaned down and smiled right into her face, as if he was taunting her. They both knew she was trapped and she couldn't do a damn thing to stop it.

"Now that I got you right where I want you, this is what's gonna happen. You're gonna do what I want, when I want and how I want and you're gonna do it with a smile on your pretty little face; otherwise, there's gonna be some serious consequences. Like I said before, you can kiss everything and everyone you love goodbye because you're never gonna see them again. You're my bitch now!" he growled right into her tear stained face.

"I don't think so," she snapped back as she started struggling to get away from him once again. Angrily, he pistol whipped her with the butt of his gun, but that didn't stop her. She tried to kick him where it hurts again, but due to her feet being taped up, she couldn't even move. He managed to kneel down on her legs with his knees as he kept whipping her face with the butt of his gun. Before long, blood was seeping out of her nose and bruises was starting to form on her olive toned face.

"Try to get away from me one more time and see if I don't fucking kill you! Just fucking try me!" William screamed right into her face. To prove that he was dead serious, he grabbed her face roughly and yanked her mouth open, then he shoved the barrel of the gun right inside of her mouth; his index finger right on the trigger. Realizing that he was just seconds away from blowing her brains out, Olivia stopped moving altogether. She knew she was trapped big time.

"Good girl. Just remember, you belong to me now. Say it back to me or else," he warned, pulling the gun right out of her mouth and glaring down at her.

"No, I won't say it. I don't belong to you!" she screamed, still struggling to get away from him. All she got for her efforts is him decking her right into her face with his closed up fist.

"Say it back to me or else I'll blow your brains out, Olivia! I'm not fucking playing with you!" he snapped, putting the gun right back into her mouth and putting his hand on the trigger. He pulled the chamber back and was about to pull the trigger when he saw defeat creeping up in her brown eyes.

"I-I belong to you," she stammered, finally giving in, hot tears streaming down her face.

"Very good, Olivia. I knew you'd get with the program sooner than later. Besides, you're more useful to me alive," he said as he leaned down and kissed her tear stained cheek. He pulled the gun out of her mouth and sat it down on the bed, but kept it close to him in case she tried to do something stupid like escape from the room.

She didn't say a word. She really couldn't say a word. This just has been a tough, harrowing week for the brunette detective: being held captive in her apartment, nearly losing her life, her boyfriend ends up dead, she ends up becoming a victim of stalking all over again, a uniformed officer ended up dead trying to protect her, having to say goodbye to Cassidy and now, she was once again in the unwitting arms of the maniac known as the Beast.

She just wanted to get away from it all.

He managed to flip her over on her stomach and placed his knees right down onto her lower back, causing her to whimper in pain because the feeling of his knees pressing down on her back was excruciating. He reached down and pulled his leather belt out of the loops of his pants and wrapped them around his hand, then he climbed off of her and just stood over her for a second. He had a sick smile on his face as he kept wrapping the leather object around his hand and cracked it; making sure that it was tight enough so that he could unleash some serious damage on his victim.

"Now, you see, Olivia, it's time for you to be punished. I'm gonna have so much fun making you suffer," William said, his sick smile never leaving his face. He then raised his arm up in the air and prepared himself to deliver the first painful blow.

A blood curling scream escaped her lips when the first blow tore through her flesh. A second later, another blow tore through back as if she was being whipped. But, in a way, she was being whipped because he was beating the hell out of her with his leather belt. Each painful blow proved to be more excruciating than the last. It was as if he was ripping the skin off of her body to spite her.

Olivia kept screaming out in pain as William kept unleashing his punishment on her back and now both of her legs with his belt. He watched in sick satisfaction as the back of her body was becoming bloody and bruised. He kept beating her with the object; his sadistic laugh echoing the seedy motel room as he kept having fun torturing the hell out of her. If anything, he was becoming aroused at the sight of her withering in pain. The growing bulge in his pants were a dead giveaway.

Finally, after he got tired of inflicting pain on her, he dropped the belt on the floor and just stood there; surveying the damage he caused. His sick smile never left his face as he watched her, withering in pain on the mattress, tied up, battered and bruised and completely at his mercy. It was a sight to behold; seeing the fight leaving her body. They both knew that he was just getting started.

Just then, Olivia's cell phone was going off. William immediately grabbed it off the table and looked to see who was calling. Nick's name and picture popped up on the screen. The Beast looked at Olivia, who was still lying on the bed and had a sinister grin on his face.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Your dear ole partner decides to interrupt my fun time with you by calling. I said that you're never gonna hear or see him again and I'm gonna make sure of it. I'm not even gonna let you answer the phone," he said before he dropped the ringing cell phone down on the floor. Olivia could only watch in disbelief as he raised his left foot up and started stepping down on the object, practically breaking it into pieces. The room fell silent again when he accomplished his goal.

"Now, with that out of the way, I'm pretty sure he and the rest of them dumb ass cops are gonna come down here to check up on you. I can't let that happen. It's time for us to go. I'm gonna take you to a place where you'll never be found; dead or alive," he said as he reached over and grabbed his duffel bag off the floor. He reached inside and pulled out a long black body bag, then he dropped the duffel bag back on the floor and allowed the body bag to fall at his feet. Olivia turned her head long enough to see what the Beast has planned for her. She was still withering in excruciating pain from being beaten with the leather belt.

"Before we go, however, I want you to put to good use that mouth of yours. I wouldn't think about trying to escape or fight back because you know what the consequences are gonna be if you defy me," William growled, glaring at her as he made his way towards her. He dropped the body bag down on the floor long enough to reach down and grab her by both of her arms. He yanked her up off the bed and planted her on her feet, causing her to look right into his black eyes. She shivered in fear because she had a good idea of what he wanted her to do and she felt repulsed in the pit of her stomach because the last thing she needs is for him to inflict more pain on her.

He forced her to kneel down on her knees and crouched over her body so that she wouldn't be able to escape. Olivia closed her tear stained eyes and could easily hear him unzipping his pants and tugging at the fabric long enough to release his semi hard erection. She felt her air leaving her lungs as he gripped her head tightly with his hands and yanked her towards his crotch. She could clearly see the pre cum oozing out of the tip of his member.

"Open your mouth and take me in. And, if you bite me, I swear to God, I'll put a bullet in your head and dump your pathetic little body into the Hudson river!" he growled, gripping her head even tighter to prove his point. He was about to force his way into her tight lipped mouth when someone knocked on the door. Growling angrily, he quickly stuffed his erection back in his pants, zipped it up, then he picked her up and threw her down on the bed, he grabbed the duct tape off the bed and quickly taped her tied up feet up at the left end of the bedpost so that she couldn't escape. The same person was knocking on the door a few more times as William grabbed his gun off the table and tucked it behind him as he walked towards the door. He took a look through the peephole and saw the manager of the motel rocking back and forth on his feet and looking around awkward.

"Well, it looks like someone else want to interrupt my fun time with you. Don't worry, Olivia; I'm gonna take care of this," he said as he finally opened the door.

"Uh, excuse me, but is Olivia Benson inside? She has a phone call from a detective, saying that it's important. He tried calling her on her cell, but she never answered. So, I was wondering if she's there," the manager said, his eyes glazing at the man standing in front of him.

William clutched the gun he was holding behind him, all the while he was smiling eerily at the manager. "She stepped out for a second, but I'll let her know when she comes back. Oh, and one more thing..."

The manager never saw it coming. William raised his arm up and pointed his gun right at the smaller man's head.

Back inside, Olivia heard the single shot echoing in her ears. She closed her eyes and felt the energy draining her body and her heart sinking down to her stomach as William stepped back inside and closed the door. She didn't even bother opening her eyes when she felt him looming over again.

The next thing she knew, he ripped the duct tape off of the bedpost, which freed her feet long enough for him to yank her up off the bed and place her on her feet. She opened her eyes long enough to see him reach down and grab the black body bag off the floor, then he draped it over her. She tried to hop away from him, but he grew angry and ended up punching her right into her stomach. Gasping for breath, she doubled over in pain as he pushed her back down on the bed.

"You can't get away from me, Olivia. I told you before that you belong to me. Now, don't mess with me again or else I'll do so much worse to you!" he hissed angrily as he stuffed her body inside the bag. Olivia's eyes were widened in shock when he finally zipped her up inside. She was completely trapped and there was nothing she could do about it.

Realizing that he had only a limited time to spare, William grabbed his duffel bag off the floor, reached inside and pulled out a bottle of lighter fluid. He popped the top open and began dumping the liquid contents all over the room until it was completely empty. He then reached inside the duffel bag and pulled out a box of matches; all the while, he gathered all of his things and put them back into his bag, silently knowing that he'll be able to use them later. He picked up the body bag, which contained Olivia inside and started leaving the room; not before he struck the match with his burnt fingertips and seeing the flame dancing in his eyes.

Grinning evilly, he threw the match down on the floor and watched in sadistic pleasure as the flames started engulfing the room and the orange glow forming in his eyes. Laughing sadistically, he opened the door and stepped out of the room, his feet hitting the pavement. Looking over his shoulder and watching the fire growing bigger and bigger, William kept laughing sadistically as he casually walked away from the motel; stepping over the dead body of the manager, who was still spiraling out on the concrete with a single bullet lodged in his skull and laying in the pool of his own blood.

"Too bad. It's such a shame that a sap like you ended up like this. Sorry, but I have more important things to worry about," the Beast said in a sinister tone as he walked into the dark shadows; completely disappearing from sight.

For Olivia, she only has one thing going for her as she was being lured away into a terrible oblivion...

She was still determined to survive. No matter whatever the Beast has in store for her, she was determined to not only survive, but also to find a way to get out of that harrowing situation alive.

No matter what it takes.

**Coming up in the next chapter: As Nick, Amanda, Fin and Cragen work tirelessly to find Olivia, the Beast ends up taking her to a place where she can't be found and is finally able to do the unthinkable. Will the brunette detective find enough courage to fend the sick bastard once for all or will his brand of torture be too much for her to bear? Stay tuned!**

**Keep in mind, this story is rated 'M' for a reason. More graphic and violent things to come in the next chapter, so if you're squeamish, don't read it. And, don't forget, I'm closing down the polls, so get to voting and tell me what do you want to happen in this story.**

**Please review!**


	7. Second round of torture

**Well, ladies and gentlemen, we're at the point of the story where Olivia ends up a victim and, as I mentioned before, our brunette detective just can't catch a break. What the Beast does to her within the next couple of chapters will make you cringe. In my opinion, Lowell Harris and Richard White have absolutely NOTHING on this guy here (don't worry, I'm not gonna bring them sick bastards in my story because then it'll be too dramatic, too violent and too over the top for my taste). No, William Lewis is all the psycho I need in this story.**

**One more thing, I'm working on a sequel to 'Survival Of The Fittest' and it's gonna be my take on the season premier, which, as we all know, will air on September 25****th****. Oh, and did I mention that the title of the first episode is called 'Surrender Benson'? I've seen the promo for it and let me tell you; it was more terrifying to see Olivia so helpless and broken. I have a bad feeling that the worse is yet to come for our brunette beauty. I just hope Nick, Amanda, Fin, Cragen and even Cassidy can help her before it's too late. The anticipation is killing me.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Journey Motel**

**Queens, New York**

**June 8****th****, 2013**

Just shortly after midnight, Nick, Amanda and Fin arrived at the still burned down motel in Queens; after receiving a call that there was a shooting and a fire happening simultaneously. When the trio arrived, they quickly noticed that Olivia never made it back to her room, hence the only thing that CSU and firefighters found when they finally contained the fire were a burnt black dress; the same black dress she wore at Cassidy's memorial service the day before. Furthermore, when they first arrived at the scene, they couldn't help but notice the dead body of the motel manager being wheeled passed them and a pool of blood was found right on the pavement.

Nick pulled out his cell phone and attempted to call Olivia one more time, but all he got was her voice mail. Groaning in frustration, he put his phone back into his pants pocket and joined Amanda and Fin, who was now inside the fully damaged motel room and surveying what the hell happened.

"I tried calling Liv again on her cell, but all I got was her voice mail," Nick said as soon as he stepped inside.

"Ain't no sense in trying to contact her, Amaro. We found her cell phone. Smashed into smithereens. Someone must've broke into her room and got his hands on it. CSU's dusting it for fingerprints. Also, we found an empty bottle of lighter fluid. He was smart to make sure not to leave too much of anything behind," Amanda said as she kneeled down and with the latex gloves she donned, picked up several pieces of duct tape off the floor.

"Then where the hell is she? We know she couldn't possibly go back to her apartment when it's still under renovation from that water damage," Nick said, huffing angrily.

"You're right. My gut feeling is she was snatched from here. We found several pieces of duct table off the floor. Maybe she was tied up on the bed with 'em," Fin said, walking over to where Amanda was standing and examining the three pieces of duct tape she was holding in her latex clad hands.

"Who would be dumb enough or smart enough to break into this room and snatch her?" Nick said, his anger getting even higher.

"We don't know, but I have a feeling Lewis may have something to do with it. I mean, it all adds up: Cassidy's murder, the uniformed officer shot dead in his car, the motel manager shot dead in front of this room, him breaking into Liv's apartment and attempting to rape her, not to mention putting a bullet in her stomach after she shot him twice. Furthermore, other than his prints being found in her underwear and her drawer, he was smart enough not to leave anymore pieces of evidence behind. We're dealing with a smart, manipulative, sick, conniving son of a bitch," Amanda huffed, putting the pieces of duct tape into an evidence bag.

"Okay, so, we're gonna have to file a missing persons report, since we're the last people to have seen her. Anything else?" Nick asked as the trio stepped out of the motel room.

"We have nothing else to go on. If it was Lewis, he's doing a damn good job throwing us off track. If he has her, he's making sure that she will never be found. But, we're not gonna give up on baby girl. And when I get my hands on that asshole, I'm gonna wring his fucking neck," Fin growled, balling his hands up and feeling his body shaking in anger.

"Whoa, easy there, cowboy. We have to keep going with this with clearer heads. The last thing we need is to get the case thrown out and have the FBI take over," Amanda said, trying to assure her two fellow detectives and friends.

"Okay, Amanda. You're right. So, do we know who the motel manager's name is?" Nick asked, trying to calm down but his anger still simmered in his body.

"Yeah. His name is Carlos Johnson. 50-years-old, single, no priors. Just a regular working man who was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Also, he's an only child, both parents are deceased, they were also only children so he doesn't have any living relatives," Amanda read through the notes she wrote down on her notepad.

"You said no priors, right? So you're saying he's never been in trouble?" Fin asked, peering over her shoulder to read what she had wrote.

"No. Not even a parking ticket. He actually lived in this motel; hence he became the manager ten years ago," Amanda said as she closed up her notepad and stuffed it into her jacket pocket.

"Man, I do not want to end up on Cragen's bad side when we have to break the news that Olivia's missing," Nick said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You and me both, Nick. You and me both," Fin added as they headed towards their car to head back at the one six; mentally and physically preparing themselves to break the bad news to Cragen. Amanda chose to hang around the motel a little bit longer to get some more information and talk to anyone who may had seen or heard anything concerning.

It would be a while before they would finally catch a big break.

X

**Vacant House**

**Riverdale, New Jersey**

**June 8****th****, 2013**

"AHHHHHHHH!" Olivia screamed as Lewis hurled a bucket of ice cold water right on her still bruised body. She jerked up on a run down old mattress and tried to figure out where she was. She quickly realized that she was still in her bra and panties and that her hands and feet were still taped up tightly, so she had limited mobility. Furthermore, she didn't know how she ended up here in the first place. For her safety, it was best that she didn't ask questions.

She finally raised her head up and looked up at him, who was standing over her with the bucket in his hands. He had a sinister look on his smug face.

"W-what the hell was that?!" she screamed, her body shivering from the effect of the water splashed on her.

"Waking you up. I wanna welcome you to your new home. We're gonna be here for a while, so get used to it," he said, his sick smile never leaving his face.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking around the room to see where she was and why did they end up there.

"I told you I was gonna bring you someplace where you're never gonna be found again, Olivia. And, I have to say I did a good job. Now, I got you all to myself," he grinned as he leaned down and got close to her face.

"Get out of my face and leave me alone!" she snapped, jerking her face back to get away from him.

His smile just got wider, which creeped her out to no end. "I don't think so, lady. You belong to me. You know what's gonna happen when you try to defy me and/or try to escape. I meant what I said about you never seeing your friends and co-workers again. Detective Benson is hereby dead and buried. Now, you're my property. Now, I believe it's time for you to give me what you owe me. We were interrupted the last time. I don't see the problem this time around."

"Go to hell," she growled as she attempted to push him out of the way by kicking him with both of her feet. But, unlike the last time, he caught them and sat it down on the floor. Olivia once again screamed out in pain when he raised his foot up and stepped down on her feet hard; as if he was trying to break it.

"I'll do it again if you keep fucking with me!" William snapped as he raised his leg up again. However, she managed to move her feet out of the way by raising her knees up to her chest, then she started rocking back and forth on the mattress, wiggling her toes around just to make sure it wasn't broken.

"That's okay. I have something more effective to use; something to make you see things my way," he said as he turned on his heel and walked away for a moment. She wasn't pay attention, though. She was too busy tending to her sore foot and making sure the pain went down to a dull ache.

However, as she finally raised her head up to see what he was doing, her brown eyes were wide open in shock and fear. William appeared a few minutes later; in one hand, he was holding a canister of gasoline and in the other, he was holding a box of matches. She scooted back on the bed, trying to create enough distance but when she felt her back hitting the headboard of the bed, she knew she was trapped.

"You see this, Olivia?! DO YOU?!" he screamed, waving the items right into her face.

She quickly nodded her head. She was scared out of her mind.

"I'll set your ass up on fire and throw you out the window like the bitch you are if you cross me again! I'm not the one to mess with! Do I make myself clear?!" he screamed as he inched closer to her.

She nodded her head again quickly; realizing that he would make good on his words and she could end up dead! The brunette detective was trapped big time and she can't do a damn thing about it.

Furthermore, when he brought her here early this morning, she was still in her bra and panties and she knew it wasn't gonna be long before he could have her way with her. Feeling defeat ebbing throughout her body, mind and soul, she felt her resolve melt away. Slowly, but surely, she was becoming a shell of her former self.

"Good. I'm glad we have a clear understanding. Just remember, I will do this if you try me and by the time your fucking friends finally find you, you'll be so unrecognizable that even they won't be able to tell what I did to you," he sneered as he sat the items down on the floor, then he started advancing towards again.

Her body was frozen in fear. Her mind went numb as he reached down and grabbed her by her arms, then he yanked her up on her feet, causing her to come face to face with him. His angry scowl was replaced by a sadistic grin as he forced her to kneel down in front of him. She tried to choke back a sob as he unzipped his pants and put his hand inside, then he pulled out his erection, which was standing at full attention. Another sob escaped her lips as he grabbed her head and yanked her towards his member.

"Open your mouth and take me in, Olivia. And, if you bite me, I'll break your damn neck like a fucking twig," Lewis warned, even tangling his fingers through her brown locks and gripping her scalp tightly to prove his point.

Closing her tear stained eyes and feeling more defeat ebbing through her body, she lowered her head, not wanting to look at him and admitting to herself that he had won. He got her and he's not gonna let her go; maybe never. Growling angrily, he untangled his left hand away from her head and gripped her jaw tightly. He managed to force her mouth open and he quickly shoved his member right inside her mouth; worming his way through until his tip reached the base of her throat. Olivia felt sick to her stomach as he started moving in and out of her mouth; grunting loudly and gripping her head tightly. He forced her to bob her head up and down on his hard shaft and he kept thrusting himself deep inside of her mouth and kept grunting loudly.

Olivia was getting ready to throw up at any second. There was no way in hell that she's gonna swallow anything that's coming out of him. She closed her tears stained eyes and tried to block out the loud grunting and groaning William was making, but no matter how hard she tried, it wasn't working. She felt like she was getting ready to heave.

He picked up the pace and thrust his member inside her mouth harder and faster. He grabbed a hold of her head with both of his hands and bobbed her hand up and down on his shaft much harder. As he was getting ready to explode, he reached down and with two of his fingers, pinched her nose tightly; silently letting her know that she's to swallow every bit of him or else suffer the consequences.

Her throat was burning. She felt like he was suffocating her. Olivia just kept trying to keep his semen from running down her throat but it was hard to do that when he's pinching her nose tightly and grunting like a mad man. When the first coat of his semen started trickling down in her mouth, he pinched her nose even tighter; trying to force her to swallow every last drop of him. But, she was choking. So loudly that she finally pulled her mouth away from him, causing her to release him with a loud pop and ended up throwing up right on him; her vomit displayed all over his deflating erection and his shirt.

The Beast was beyond furious. He couldn't believe she would have the audacity to vomit on him after he forced her to perform on him. His eyes darkened in anger as he looked down and saw her heaving on the floor; completely hunched over and sobbing hysterically.

"You fucking bitch!" he screamed as he reached down and tangled his fingers through her brown hair. He yanked her up by her scalp, forcing her to look right into his cruel, darkened eyes. She knew she had crossed the line.

Without warning, he punched her right into her stomach, causing her to double over in pain. He then delivered a swift, devastating uppercut right to her face; causing her to hurl back right onto the mattress with a thud and causing the headboard to bang against the wall loudly. Because she was still completely tied up with the duct tape, there was no way in hell that she would be able to block any of his devastating blows.

Olivia could taste blood in her mouth as she helplessly watched Lewis fumble around with another bucket he found. Within seconds, she could hear the faint sounds of water filling the bucket and she had to brace herself because he could be throwing more ice cold water at her and it would send her into shock.

William shut the water off, then he carried the bucket of water right over to where she was laying. His angry scowl never left his face as he loomed right over her; waving the bucket into her face.

"Did you really think you could get away with throwing up on me and not have to pay for it?! Well, did you?!" he hissed angrily.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed, trying to find some sense of bravery in her voice.

"I don't think so, Olivia! Now, it's time for the second phase of your punishment. I must warn you, though; it's gonna get heated," he said as he tipped the bucket right over her half naked body.

The only sounds you could hear coming out of the room was her blood curling screams.

That's because the Beast just dumped a bucketful of searing hot water right onto her still bruised body.

The nightmare just keeps on going.

**Coming up in the next chapter: As the team works relentlessly to find Olivia and bring her back to safety, Lewis keeps on torturing and abusing her. She once again attempts to fight back, but he's proven to be one step ahead of her. Will the brunette detective find the will to escape or is all hope lost? Stay tuned!**

**And, just to let you know, either a rescue or Olivia finally finds the strength to escape will happen in chapter twelve. I'm just working out the details.**

**Also, be on the lookout for the sequel to 'Survival of The Fittest' coming your way soon. It's gonna be loosely based off the season premier of 'Surrender Benson' with my own little twists and turns looming!**

**Please review!**


End file.
